Miscellaneous unorganized material/WMDT
Syndicated programming on WMDT includes: Deal or No Deal, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, Judge Judy, and Judge Joe Brown. It operates the area's CW affiliate on a second digital subchannel. Known on-air as Delmarva CW 3, this can also be seen on Comcast channel 3 (hence the branding). WMDT-DT2 gets all of its programming from The CW Plus. WMDT also broadcasts a 10pm newscast on WMDT-DT2. WMDT can also be seen on low-powered analog repeater, WEVD-LP channel 27, in Dover, Delaware. This channel has a transmitter northeast of the city between DE 1 and DE 9. edit History Its logo used from 1997 until 2002.WMDT-TV initiated broadcast operations in the Salisbury area on April 11, 1980. It was a primary ABC station with secondary NBC affiliation. It was the brainchild of the late Jean Paul Audet, a television pioneer who spent some of his early years in the Albuquerque, New Mexico and Charleston, South Carolina markets. In its early years of operation, WMDT won AP and UPI awards for its then innovative ENG efforts. In 1992, the station became a sole ABC affiliate carrying that network's programming as well as a mix of syndicated shows. In 2000, WMDT launched cable-only WB affiliate "WBD" (the call letters were fictional). It was part of The WB 100+ as a result of the Salisbury market not being among the top 100 broadcast markets in the United States. The station was only available on Comcast and Mediacom channel 14 and, as a result, was known on-air as "WB 14". It replaced WPHL-TV's channel location on both systems. Several months after the launch, it was relocated to Comcast channel 3 and renamed "WB 3". On Mediacom systems, it moved to channel 2. WBD frequently aired cross-promotions for WMDT's main channel and its weeknight news programs. In July 2003, WMDT's transmitter tower experienced a fire after a severe storm caused extensive damage to the transmitter. The analog UHF channel 47 signal was unavailable for many weeks although its cable channel, digital signal, and cable-only WB station were unaffected. In 2002, the station dropped the '-TV' suffix and its current logo debuted. In 2004, WMDT won the top "Service to Children" award for small market stations from the National Association of Broadcasters Education Foundation. The station also has a "Teachers Who Make a Difference" program and a "Summer Reading Challenge" among other community-service activities. On January 24, 2006, The WB and UPN announced that they would cease broadcasting and merge. The new combined network would be called The CW. The letters would representing the first initial of its corporate parents: CBS (the parent company of UPN) and the Warner Bros. unit of Time Warner. UPN was offered on WBOC-TV's second digital subchannel and Comcast channel 5. It was announced on March 28 that WBD would become an affiliate of The CW via The CW Plus (a similar operation to The WB 100+). WMDT would then create a new second digital subchannel to simulcast WBD and offer CW programming for non-cable viewers. WBOC announced on May 9 that its UPN subchannel would become a Fox affiliate beginning August 21. On September 18, The CW debuted on WBD (now officially using the WMDT-DT2 calls). The station began to be known on-air as "Delmarva CW 3". During the annual Delaware State Fair, the 6 pm newscast is broadcast live from the Exhibit Hall1 edit Programming rights WMDT has twice filed a petition seeking a waiver of the FCC's network non-duplication and syndicated program exclusivity rules. The petition involved the carriage of two stations, WMAR-TV (filed in 1999) and WTTG (filed in 2000). The petitions were filed by Comcast, the cable provider in the area that WMDT is located in within a 35 mile / 56 km radius of its studios. WMAR and WTTG carried programming that WMDT held exclusive programming rights for, either by syndication or by network distribution, within its market catchment area. In both cases, the FCC ruled in favor of WMDT in that: the stations in question (WMAR and WTTG) failed to meet the criteria set by the FCC for "distant stations" with "significant" level of over-the-air viewership. The effect of the ruling resulted in that when WMAR and / or WTTG broadcast programming which WMDT has exclusive rights to (specifically in the communities of: Salisbury, Delmar, Fuitland, Hebron, unincorporated areas of Wicomico County, and unincorporated areas of Sussex County, Delaware), Comcast would have to blackout those channels while the programs were being shown. Today, WMDT carries the full line-up of ABC network programming and a number of popular syndicated shows. For many years, the station was the only one in the area to broadcast Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune. Both shows have since moved to WBOC-DT2. edit News operation WMDT's news department, from its inception, used electronic news gathering instead of the commonly used 16 mm film which was still in use on the Delmarva Peninsula in 1980. It began broadcasting its first weekday noon show, known as Midday Live, on July 26, 1982. When WBD became WMDT-DT2, it began to simulcast the Midday broadcast. That channel also started to air a nightly prime time newscast which competes with WBOC-DT2. The 5 a.m. hour of WMDT's weekday morning show is simulcasted on WMDT-DT2 followed by the nationally syndicated morning show The Daily Buzz. Some well-known television personalities that started their careers at WMDT include Bonnie Bernstein (of ESPN), Mike Tobin, and Gregg Jarrett of the Fox News Channel. WMDT does not currently operate a sports department. It airs a pre-recorded public affairs program, Good Things Delmarva, on Sunday mornings at 7. Unlike most ABC affiliates, it does not air local news weeknights at 5 or 5:30pm. edit Newscast titles *''NewsWatch 47'' (1980s-1997) *''WMDT 47 News'' (1997-present) edit Station slogans *"The News Station" (1980s-2002) *"Delmarva's Choice For More News in Less Time" (2002-present) edit WMDT news team Anchors2 *Ashley James *Stacy Sakai Anchors/Reporters *Terrence Lee *Innae Park *Amber Watson Reporters *Alyana Gomez *Ryan Hughes Meteorologists *Marc Adamo *Stephanie Allison *Alan Auglis edit References #'^' Delaware State Fair. "Fair Event Schedule". Delaware State Fair. http://www.delawarestatefair.com/info/schedule. Retrieved 2010-07-26. #'^' WMDT. "WMDT Staff Bios". WMDT. http://www.wmdt.com/bios.aspx. Retrieved 2010-07-26. edit External links *WMDT channel 47 *WMDT-DT2 "Delmarva CW 3" *Query the FCC's TV station database for WMDT *Query the FCC's TV station database for WEVD-LP